


Going Home

by Lannakitty



Series: Gifts of the Heart [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're one transatlantic flight from home. At least geographically. Helen's thoughts in an airplane cabin in 1988.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel fic to Gifts of the Heart because the plot bunnies threatened to kill my other fics if I didn't write more of this time line. Helen and Ashley's relationship remains one of the really interesting parts of the series for me and the plot bunnies demand to see its evolution. And I love Henry. So there is more of Ashley and Henry as kids. Also I am totally name-napping "Laurence" from [](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_loquita**](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/), but she said I could ;)

The press of people at Heathrow was not the worst she'd ever seen, far from it in fact, but she paused just inside the doors of the busy airport when she felt the hesitant tug on her hand. Ashley hung back, blue eyes wide as the noise washed over their small group. The bustle was probably overwhelming for the little girl. The airport had been all but deserted when they'd gone through on their initial flight over and while Ashley had been exposed to some rather monstrous looking creatures, she had little experience with crowds. Helen remembered the first time her parents had let her accompany them into the busier parts of London, so different and overwhelming from their calm neighborhood.

Helen looked over at Thomas and Henry. The boy had been engrossed in the Game Boy Thomas had bought for him. The game had been safely stowed in the knapsack they'd purchased for him and Henry was staring at the throng of people with a white-knuckled grip on Thomas' hand. Helen worried he'd bolt for the door, but he followed along, head turning every which way with nervous energy. They ended up in separate lines at the security checkpoint, Helen and Ashley making it through first.

Helen squeezed the small hand she held then leaned down to whisper. "You know, Henry's never been inside an airport."

"I have."

"Yes you have. It's a bit frightening the first time, isn't it?"

Ashley looked like she was going to deny it but then she nodded. Suddenly she brightened. "I'll tell him it's okay!" Before Helen could react Ashley had let go of her hand and raced off. Helen's heart lurched into her throat for a just a second before she recognized that her daughter was headed for Thomas and Henry. When she caught up to them, Ashley was chattering away.

"Ashley," Helen scolded gently, "You know you aren't supposed to run off."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again, please." She held her hand out.

Ashley took her hand. "I won't."

Helen smiled. "Okay then. Why don't you finish telling Henry about the plane ride over?"

Ashley brightened considerably and continued her animated, if somewhat disjointed, account of her first transatlantic flight. Henry relaxed and allowed Ashley to take his hand and lead him around, but he held on to Thomas like a lifeline. Helen shared a smirk with Thomas over the children's heads as their chain snaked through the weekend crowds.

There was a heart-stopping moment when they had to present their passports. Henry's papers were forged by necessity and though they were of the highest quality, there was always the outside chance that someone would find something amiss and discover that the wide-eyed little boy in their care existed in no database. Nothing happened. The harried airline worker only gave the briefest of glances at the passports and their owners before waving them forward with the rest of the pre-boarders.

Ashley remained plastered to the window during takeoff, much as she had been the first time. When the ground had finally disappeared beneath the clouds, she'd dug out the blank sketchbook and crayons and entertained herself with those. Henry maintained a white knuckled death-grip on Thomas' arm until they'd been served dinner. Predictably, Ashley had crashed shortly after eating, and Henry had fallen asleep soon after that. He'd wrapped himself in a blanket and had curled up in the wide first class seat beside Thomas, his head resting on the mountain of pillows the charmed flight attendant had brought for him. Despite having a seat she could have stretched out comfortably in, Ashley had decided to fall asleep on Helen's lap holding the floppy bunny toy that she always slept with. Helen had managed, with some help from the same flight attendant, to tuck a blanket around them both.

The lights were low and the rumble of the aircraft's engine provided a soothing white noise, punctuated only by the occasional electronic "bong" as other passengers called the attendants over. It was peaceful. Helen listened to Ashley's even breathing as she slept, but found she couldn't join her. She turned her head to the side and watched Thomas. He'd pulled out a novel and was reading, the lone spotlight in the first class cabin. One hand rested on Henry's shoulder, lifted only to turn the page. Helen could see the boy's unruly hair over the small pile of airline pillows and saw him shift then settle every time the hand left his shoulder.

Had they done the right thing? They'd canvassed the area and while they'd found the buried remains of some of the region's deer, that was the only trace of the werewolves. The Highland werewolves were one of the world's most elusive abnormal societies. In fact, before they'd found Henry and his parents, she'd only had the first hand account of her Father who'd seen one once in the early days of his own research, a handful of second and third-hand accounts from friendly abnormals in the area, and a number of myths and legends of questionable accuracy. Her father's story of the huge, pale-furred creature in the mist, one with burning golden eyes and a deerskin cloak, had haunted her dreams when she'd thought it just a fanciful story. She'd hoped to catch a similar glimpse as they searched. Returning the boy to his people surely would have opened up a valuable dialogue.

She watched Thomas and decided that even if she found them tomorrow, she didn't think she'd be able to force Thomas to give the boy up. Both were becoming attached, each filling the vacuum lost loved ones had made in their lives.

"He's still having nightmares," Thomas said, voice low so it would only carry across the aisle to Helen. He put he bookmark in to hold his place and slipped the book into the pocket in front of him.

Helen closed her eyes in empathy and held Ashley closer. It was a recent revelation that Henry had witnessed at least some of what had happened to his parents. He'd had night terrors and nightmares both since coming to the UK Sanctuary on the outskirts of London. He'd been unwilling or possibly unable to say why for nearly a week. Ashley again had been the one to draw that detail out of him and once again they'd been glad Helen had decided to bring her along, rather than leave her home with Laurence. Henry was gradually opening up to Thomas, but it was clear he felt more at ease with others closer to his own age; strange adults sent him running for cover.

"He doesn't seem to remember all of it clearly," Thomas explained. Henry whimpered in his sleep, a rather puppy-like sound which subsided as Thomas rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Oh Helen. He tried to wake them up."

"My God," Helen breathed.

"From what little he has said, I think the cave was a bolt hole they'd taught him to find when they were in the area." Thomas shook his head as he reached up to turn out his spotlight. "He told me he went back to wait for them to wake up, Helen."

Helen reached across the aisle to squeeze his shoulder. "He's got you to protect him now."

Thomas nodded. "Protection I can do," he sighed, "It's the rest of it I'm worried about. The poor kid's been through a hell of a lot"

"I know. He's been reluctant to speak of it. I'm not an expert in this particular field, but I know that can't be good for him." Helen rested her cheek on Ashley's head. "James gave me some suggestions on who to speak with back home."

Thomas nodded. "He mentioned that to me before we left. I also thought perhaps Laurence might set a good example for him as well."

Helen thought of the gentle abnormal who'd quietly assumed the role of majordomo for her house. A member of the abnormal species that had given rise to the legends of "Big Foot", he'd come to her wounded and afraid years before, but with time and care he'd healed. She nodded and looked across the aisle. "I think he'd relish that role."

Thomas nodded as he checked his watch. "Think I'd better get some sleep before we land. I have grand plans of spoiling the lad rotten for a bit."

Helen chuckled and wished her friend goodnight. She turned her head to watch the world pass outside the window. The clouds had cleared showing the vast, dark ocean below. Moonlight glinted off the restless surface. Helen watched the water, but still found she was unable to sleep.

Sometime later, Ashley stirred in Helen's arms as she woke. One fist rubbed her eyes as she looked around. Helen felt her become tense and pout in mild distress as she woke in a strange place, sleepy mind not quite remembering what was going on. Helen soothed her with a gentle kiss as she rubbed Ashley's back. "We're not home yet, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Ashley blinked sleepily then slumped back down, head pillowed on Helen's shoulder once more. Helen felt the soft breath against her neck even out as her daughter fell asleep again.

She'd had Ashley because she couldn't bear the isolation of her existence any longer, but she couldn't comprehend what it would feel like lose her. Even imagining that pain created a cold, hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd cried after Ashley had been born because only after actually holding her daughter had she realized what pain she'd sentenced herself to in trying to escape the ghosts that had begun to haunt her. Yet even now she wouldn't have traded this for anything. There was also, as Laurence had pointed out to her, every chance that Ashley could have inherited Helen's longevity, and if she had not, it was also possible that she might find someone wonderful and Helen would have generations of grandchildren and great grandchildren to spoil, delight, and share the pain of the ages with. Helen fervently hoped for the latter over all, even if she dreaded it happening too soon.

"Dr. Magnus? Are ye awake?" Henry's accent was an unusual one, a combination of the modern accent with the far older Gaelic with a mix of modern and antiquated phrasing. Ashley had informed Henry that he "talked funny", but the boy had turned the tables and accused her of the same thing.

Helen looked over in surprise which blossomed into a soft smile. "Yes I am. Are you okay? Can I get you something?"

"Where we're going," he looked furtively around, "those hunters arenae going t'find me?"

"No. They're not. You have my word on that." This was the first conversation the boy had ever started with her and she wanted him to feel safe.

"Are ye th' clan laird then?"

Helen chuckled. "Something like that," she answered, and though she burned with the desire to ask him about his people, she held off. He'd relaxed marginally and she didn't want to ruin that. "My home is a safe place for all beings."

"Ye ken others like me?" He looked half hopeful and half worried.

Helen smiled sadly. "I've never met anyone else from your people." She paused then added "We looked for them. Would you like us to keep looking?"

Henry scooted closer to Thomas and shook his head rapidly. He toyed with the edge of the blanket then asked "Why'd they do it? Th' hunters?"

"They didn't understand, and because of that they were afraid," Helen told him. Thomas woke and put an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"But," he protested, "they werenae scary!"

Helen didn't think he sounded entirely sure. "Those men didn't know. But you don't have to worry about them."

"She's right. We won't let that happen to you," Thomas added.

He didn't look entirely convinced but he looked less terrified. "I can be Henry?" he asked Helen.

She wasn't sure exactly why he needed her approval, but she knew what he needed to hear. "Absolutely."

Satisfied with that answer, Henry settled back into his nest of pillows and fell back to sleep and Thomas drifted off again a bit after that. Helen sighed into the twilight of the cabin.

Ashley woke again, no doubt because of the late night conversation. "Are we home yet?" She blinked sleepy eyes and squinted into the cabin.

Helen kissed her forehead then tucked Ashley back into the blanket. "Not yet." She looked across the aisle at Thomas and Henry. "Not yet but soon."

~Fin.

If you haven't yet, you should go read [Stay](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/56772.html#cutid1) by [](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_loquita**](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/)


End file.
